Untitled for now use to be Sheildmaiden of Gondor
by Lunaris Phoenix
Summary: Hi no summary this time I couldn't come up with one that works with this story. Read and Review but no flammers and enjoy bye bye.


Prologue

Character Notes

Jaladriel has raven black hair and blue-green eyes with silver and gold flecks in them. Her face and general appearance is like that of the elves but she does not have pointed ears. Jaladriel belongs to a race known as the elementals: a race of humans with a rare strain of elvish blood in their DNA. Because she is an elemental she has healing abilities by literally giving the injured or dying person her life-force, the process won't kill her but it will drain her of her energy. Jaladriel is ageless (which basically means that she will never grow old but she is not immortal she can get sick, injured or even die her healing abilities will not work on her only on others). She also has a form of telepathy (due to her close nature with the elements themselves) and has enhanced speed and slightly above average strength her senses are acute as well. Jaladriel was found by Gandalf after her family and race died in the first battle for the ring making her the last of her kind. Gandalf took her in as his ward and taught her most of what he knew including how to use her powers. Eventually Gandalf handed her over to the care of Aragorn after a rocky start Aragorn and Jahara now work together as equals. They are currently working together on defeating Sauron.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I am not the brilliant J.R.R Tolkien –sob- I am just a LOTR fan so leave me alone and don't sue me. Now onto the story.

Chapter 1 What has Middle Earth Come To/ We are so doomed.

Two silent figures stood atop the hill overlooking Bree both were dressed in tattered black assembles of leather and cloth. The smaller of the two was wearing a black hooded cloak to hide her face while the other was uncloaked and sported stringy dark brown hair, a scruffy beard, and a weathered alert face that showed the wisdom of a man in his prime. The smaller figure turned to his companion in disbelief "Are you sure that Gandalf said the Ringbearer is here?" motioning towards the town below them with a small slender hand, "To think after all these years of searching that the Ring of Power would end up here of all places in the hands of a hobbit no less." She sighed, "What has Middle Earth come to?"

Her companion smiled and with an amused voice replied, "Yes I am sure that Gandalf said that the Ring and Ringbearer would be here. Now we should get going I want to be settled in the inn before they arrive."

The smaller figure took a deep breath, "Yes we should leave the air reeks of evil and unnatural foulness." She looked over, "Let us go Aragorn." And with that she leaped off the small cliff and into the bushes below.

"Showoff!" yelled Aragorn before picking his way down to the bushes below.

A Few Hours Later

Aragorn looked up once again at the sound of the door to the Prancing Pony opening before looking broodly down at his pipe. "He will come Aragorn," a soft melodious voice whispered reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Aragorn whispered back in return his companion gave him a long knowing look Aragorn raised his hands in mild surrender, "Okay okay I believe you just stop looking at me like that."

His partner blinked innocently, "Like what?" She asked before looking over at the door. "They are here," she whispered causing Aragorn to look up just as four wet huddling figures came through the door Aragorn looked over.

"You could have just told me that you were watching them and have saved me a lot of worry and trouble you know."

"I know but it isn't nearly as much fun. Besides… I was bored," Jaladriel replied back. The two Rangers conversed silently as they watched over their charges.

Aragorn all of a sudden tensed and sat up straighter as a loud voice rang through the inn. "Baggins sure I know a Baggins. He is over there Frodo Baggins." Aragorn was slowly starting to get out of his seat torn between wanting to stop the situation before it got out of hand and wanting to not make the situation worse by interfering.

The decision was quickly taken out of Aragorn's hands as the Rangers watched in poorly disguised horror. Frodo in his haste to stop the blabbering and drunk hobbit had slipped and fell, and in the process had used the ring promptly disappearing from sight. Aragorn looked around. "Quick tell me where he is," he asked Jaladriel in a loud whisper.

"Over there, under that table," Jaladriel whispered back, motioning in the general direction of said table with her hand. Aragorn sprang up and scurried over, eventually reaching down and grabbing a gasping hobbit by his cloak. Jaladriel looked around. _Apparently Aragorn's hobbitnapping had not gone unnoticed_, she thought as all three of the Ringbearer's companions sprang up to follow him, two of them pausing to arm themselves with various items from the tables. Jaladriel rolled her eyes and sighed before picking up her affects and following the Hobbits to the rooms and to Aragorn. She sighed again. From what she had seen tonight, Middle Earth was doomed.

Chapter 2 the enemy is at our doorstep

Aragorn swung around as the door crashed open, revealing three angry little hobbits. He sheathed his sword, "You have a stout heart little hobbits, but that cannot save you from what is hunting you." He turned to Frodo, "You can't continue to linger here and wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

As if on cue, a figure appeared behind them, "Strider," the figure said. "Oh, there you are. The Nazgul have sensed the presence of the Ring and are on their way here. What would you have me do?" she paused, looking down at the shocked expressions that the hobbits sported. Confused, she glanced at Aragorn before focusing once more on the hobbits below. "What?" she asked.

"You…you are a…girl?" stuttered the smallest hobbit (Pippin).

"Oh is that all? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jaladriel, Strider's companion and partner. And you are?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow in a questioning expression.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, we meant no offense. We were just surprised to see a female. I am Samwise Gamgee, though you can call me Sam and this is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, though you can call them Merry and Pippin." He smiled shyly.

I instantly took a liking to this hobbit, for I could read his loyalty and pureness in his aura. It reminded me of why Aragorn and I fought and bleed day in and day out. It was so that such innocence and pureness was protected. "Well Sam, it is a pleasure to meet you all and please just call me Jaladriel, the Lady part is too formal," I replied, giving a small bow before turning to Aragorn. "Now Strider, about the big black riders who are heading this way as we speak?"


End file.
